Batman and Wonder Woman: Death of a Brother
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Batman and Diana need each other to cope with the death of their friend. Contains snuff. BMWW
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fic. It_ ' _ll be pretty long by the end. Warning future chapters will contain a little snuff. Enjoy!_

The Death of a Brother

Superman was dead. The man Batman considered to be a brother was gone. Batman didn't like to let people get close to him. It always ended badly for them. And now even the man of steel was another casualty that Bruce felt responsible for. Diana was distraught for the loss of her close friend as well. But she couldn't even imagine what this felt like for Bruce. Not only had Bruce lost his second son because of the Joker, but now his hated enemy took the life of his best friend.

The Joker had broken out of Arkham again. But this time he decided to cause some trouble in Metropolis. That did not sit well with Superman, he didn't want this maniac coming over, and making trouble . Batman was going after the Joker. He was his enemy and his responsibility to take care of. They called in Wonder Woman for any possible support. They assumed if The Joker was going to try his luck in Metropolis, he'd at least have some meta-human back-up.

When they found the Joker they were surprised that he was alone in his hideout. "I'll handle this." Bruce said as he was about ready to drop down and give the Joker a classic beat down. Superman pulled him back. "Oh no you won't. My city my problem." Superman said as he dropped down to deal with the clown. Bruce glared angrily at Clark. "Look on the bright side Bruce, maybe he'll let you take care of Brainiac if he ever shows up in Gotham." Diana teased.

"Game over Joker." Superman said. The joker pulled out a gun on Superman. The hero just shook his head disappointed at the bad joke. But then he noticed a green glow coming from the barrel of the gun. Superman just then realized what it was, but it was too late. The Joker had fired and pierced superman's heart with a kryptonite bullet. Superman groaned and took a step back. The clown laughed menacingly as he moved forward unloading all 6 of the bullets into the heart of the Kryptonian.

The Man of Steel collapsed to the ground. With all of the bullets lodged in him, he was dead before he hit the ground. Batman was too far away to stop it, he watched in horror as the man he despised the most, gunned down his brother. Batman charged the Joker in anger, the Joker continuing his laugh just set the gun down and prepared himself for the most vicious beatdown he had ever received from the Dark Knight. Bruce tackled the Joker to the ground and raised his fist. He drove it right into the Joker's face with all his might and all his strength.

Diana watched in horror as her friend was murdered before her eyes, and as Batman viciously beat the killer. Over and Over again repeatedly, Batman pounded his fist into his enemy's face. The Joker still had that smile on his face, but he was in too much pain to laugh. Batman stopped for a second and looked at the bloody mess he had made of the Joker's face. "Come on Bat's, it was just a joke." he wheezed out in pain.

The words hit Batman harder than any punch he had ever felt from any enemy, including the brief period he and Superman had fought. The Joker took the life of his friend and called it a Joke. Barbra Gordon was in a wheelchair because of this monster. He was also responsible for the deaths of his second son Jason Todd; but now his best friend Clark Kent.

"It was nothing personal," The joker said with a slight chuckled as he began to cough up blood. That joke was the last straw. Batman was done with the disease that he unintentionally created. He raised his first and was about to deal one last killing blow. "It was all personal to me," he growled in absolute blind rage.

Before he could deal the final strike a strong hand tightly gripped his wrist and stopped him from finishing the Joker off. Bruce turned to see the face of Diana. "It's what he wants. If you kill him, he wins." she said.

"He's already won, Diana." Bruce growled. Diana looked deep into his eyes. "What would Clark want you to do?" She asked. Batman wished Superman would want vengeance, but he knew that wasn't the truth. The truth was that he would want Batman to let the Joker Batman turned his gaze from her to the Joker. He looked at the wicked smile and he realized that killing him would only be another victory for him. Batman took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to let his rage subside.

Diana offered out her hand, Bruce took and and allowed her to help him of his battered enemy. Bruce slowly walked over to his friend's lifeless body. He dropped to his knees at his side. Bruce bowed his head down, he clenched his fist in anger. He let out a cry of rage and sorrow. A tear slid down Diana's face as she kneeled beside Bruce and wrapped her arms around him to try and comfort him. He allowed her to do so after he let out his emotions. His head rested on her shoulder. Her left arm and wrapped around his back and gripped his left tricep firmly as she placed her right hand tenderly on his face. Diana could swear Bruce was sobbing. But he never let her see his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The city of Metropolis and the Justice League gathered for a large funeral ceremony in honor of the fallen hero. The only member of the league that didn't show up was Batman. But everyone in the league knew why, he had been going to the funerals of the people he loved and cared about, since he was 8 years old. He just couldn't do it anymore. Diana showed up, however. She was forced to explain what happened to Superman at the ceremony.

"This would never have happened if the fake-ass hero you punks call Batman just killed that clown bastard." Called out a citizen in the crowd.

"Batman is 100 percent responsible for this. He should have killed that monster years ago."called out another.

"The blood of Superman is on the Bats hand.. That's why he isn't here." That final shout was enough for Diana to explode in anger.

"How dare you people call out Batman. He and Superman were brothers. He didn't kill the Joker because he isn't a monster like him. Batman has risked his life to save Gotham city, Metropolis, and even the world itself countless times. And you people think you have the right to blame him for the death of Superman? You should all be ashamed. Ashamed that instead of gathering here to mourn the loss of Superman, you've come to criticize his closest ally. Superman is gone, but it is up to you people to live out his memory. Let his message and his symbol live on. Or just tarnish his memory and let his memory die. That is a choice i leave to you".

Diana's speech touched the heart of every league member and every citizen listening to it. Even the people who heard it on TV were touched by her words. Even Batman was listening. He was watching the ceremony from close by. He was grateful Diana stood up for him. It began to make him think what it was between them. They clearly held strong feelings for each other. Diana wanted to be with Bruce. But Bruce was too afraid of what seemed to always happen to people he cared about. Now even the Man of Steel was dead.

They paraded Superman's casket down the streets of the city. People gathered round as the hero's carried the casket to the memorial they were going to bury superman next to. It was a dark rainy day. The pallbearers were Wally West, Victor Stone, Jon Stewart and J'onn J'onzz. The other members of the league walked behind them. They passed under an arch way. It was a slight moment of peace in quiet for Diana, until stepping out to hear the sound of rain pelting her umbrella again. She looked back and noticed Batman standing on top of the archway alone in the rain. Drops of rain dripped down his cowl and landed on his boots. His stare was nearly emotionless. There was only just a slight hint of sorrow. Bruce was one for trying to hide his emotions.

She flew up to him and stood just inches away from him. Her umbrella covered them both from the rain. "I didn't think you were coming. I knew this would bring up a lot of bad memories." She said.

"I at least owe him this much…. But i won't bury him." Bruce said coldly. He bowed his head down. "I've burred too many people i've cared about." he said.

Diana stepped closer to him. Her chest pressed against his, their lips within touching distance. "Bruce, i know how you feel. You feel like you can't let anyone in." She said.

"Dick resents me, Barbra's in a wheelchair, Jason's dead, and now so is Clark. Everyone i care about get's hurt." he said. He looked at her. "I can't let that happen to you." he said.

"So you just want to avoid me because you'll think i get hurt?" She asked in slight disgust. "Bruce, you're not the only one who lost a friend. Clark meant a lot to me too. And now you're going to leave me because you're worried i can't protect myself? You have no right to turn me away! NO RIGHT!" she cried. Bruce pulled his cowl back to look her in the eyes. "I've lost someone close to me already. I don't want to lose you too. I can't lose you." She said.

"Diana, I…" Bruce was unable to finish his sentence as she placed her finger up to his lips. "Don't shut me out. Don't shut me out from your life. Stop trying so hard to be alone." she said as she leaned her head forward. "Just let me in." she whispered as her lips made contact with his. He kissed her back tenderly. The feelings he had been hiding for Diana were pouring out know. They realized in their grief for Superman they needed each other to heal. Diana dropped the umbrella so she could wrap both her arms around Bruce. The rain fell on them as they embraced each other. In the aftermath of their friends death, they found the comfort they needed in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

About a month after the death of Superman, Diana saw Bruce struggling with his grief. It was harder for him to let go. It wasn't just the fact that Batman's hated enemy took the life of another person he cared for, it was how he died. Clark deserved better. He was a true hero and deserved a hero's death. Instead he was gunned down by some freak for nothing.

Diana called Bruce and told him to meet her at Supermans memorial. Bruce really didn't want to be there. It was a monument to honor the hero. He saw it as a monument to another one of his failures. But he didn't want to upset Diana so he showed up.

The monument was a giant Kryotinian hope symbol. It was surrounded by flowers, written prayer, and thank you letters from the people who were grateful for the hero. Diana had been standing there for a few minutes until she fianlly saw Bruce show up. They were both wearing civilian clothes.

They stood side by side looking at the monument. "A lot of people are leaving flowers and notes for him." Diana said.

"This guy inspires a lot of people." He replied.

"inspired." She said correcting Bruce. "You know what this is about. This is about letting go." She said.

"I can't let go. Someone gave the Joker kyroptine bullets and I need to find out who." Bruce said.

"Bruce, you can't tear yourself apart looking for answers to a question that may not even exist. Someone hiring the joker to kill superman, may not even be the case. Maybe the joker planned it all himself." Diana said.

"I should have slaughtered that monster when I had the chance." Bruce groweled.

"You don't mean that." Diana said sternly.

"If I had just killed him years ago, Clark would still be.." Bruce was unable to finish his sentence as Diana slapped him.

"Don't even think like that. If you become a killer, all you're doing is spitting on Clarks memory. You need to let go Bruce. I lost one friend already. I can't lose another." She said.

For the first time in her life, she saw a tear roll down his face. "I killed Clark." He said softly.

She wiped the tear away from his face as she gentley placed her hands on his face. "No you didn't." She said starring deep into his eyes.

He placed his hands on her hips. She pressed her forehead against his. They stood there embracing each other. "Bruce with Clark gone, the league needs you. You're our leader... You can't save Clark. He's gone." She said. Bruce didn't reply. "Bruce, promise me you will stop." Bruce still didn't reply. She pulled her forehead away from his and looked at him. "Promise me you will stop." She said once again being stern. "I promise." He said softly. "I'll stop." He said even softer.

Diana landed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It's gonna be okay Bruce. We're gonna get through this."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Bruce woke up after another horrible nights sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed. Everyday he felt more and more rage build up inside of him. But he needed to listen to Diana, and try to let it go. Clark wouldn't want Bruce to keep tearing himself apart trying to find answers. Alfred entered his room. "Excuse me sir, Miss Prince is here to see you." Alfred said. Bruce sighed. He enjoyed her company, but he wasn't sure she'd like to see him in the mood he was in.

"Shall i tell her that you're feeling under the weather?" Alfred asked. "No send her in." Bruce said as he got up to get dressed. Alfred headed downstairs to escort Diana to Bruce's room. He opened the door for her. "Thank you, Alfred." she said as she entered. Alfred closed the door behind her.

Diana: "I came here to make sure you were holding up alright."

Bruce: "Well I'm still here i guess."

Diana: "I went by the Asylum yesterday. After you what you did to him, I honestly didn't think the joker was gonna make it."

Bruce: "Well did he?"

Diana: "Barely. He might have to eat the rest of his meals through a straw."

The thought of that being the Joker's fate brought some satisfaction to Bruce. It seemed like the only way to actually beat the Joker. Leave him completely crippled. Diana moved closer to Bruce and wrapped her arms around him and held him. Bruce wrapped his arms around her too. They stood there in a loving embrace. Their chest pressed together. His heart beating against her's.

"What do you need Bruce?" she asked "What do you need?" she asked again. Bruce looked into her beautiful eyes. "I need you," he said as their lips made contact. They shared a beautiful passionate kiss. Before they knew it, their clothes were flying all over the place.

She laid down naked on the bed as he laid between her legs. Their lips never separated during all of this. He thrust himself inside her. She let out a gasp of pleasure and passion. She wrapped her legs around Bruce's body. Bruce thrust himself into her again. The passion and the pleasure overtook their body's. Bruce made love to her for hours. All the years of hiding his true feeling for her had built up to this moment. He let out all of his desire to be with her. Diana loved every second of this moment that she wished would never end. But it came to a climactic end after hours of love making, with one final thrust he came inside of her. They both let out a moan of pleasure.

They held eachother in bed and kissed. Diana's hair was a mess after hours of hot and sweaty sex. Bruce brushed some of the hair out of her eyes so he could see her beautiful face. "That was amazing." She said resting her head on his chest as she lay on top of him. Bruce continued to run his hand through her hair.

"What are you thinking?" She asked

"You wanna know what i'm thinking?" he asked back. "I want to take you out for a nice night on the town. I want to treat you like the princess you are. And i want you to know how much i truly care about you." he said.

She blushed. "You're the only man i've ever made love to. And i'm glad thats the case. You're the best man I've ever met on this earth." she said. She was glad to see the light side of Bruce and not just the depressed and brooding version of him.

They got out of bed and did everything Bruce said they would do. They had a very nice dinner together. Had a nice walk on the town. A couple muggers tried their luck with them, but they were dispatched quickly by the two heros. And at the end of the night they went back to the mansion and they made love again. And somehow it was more passionate than the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

Diana had been staying with Bruce for about a month now. She always did Bruce's workouts with him. She was surprised at what he put his body through on a daily basis. He went through a workout that even an Amazon Warrior like herself struggled with. And yet after going through these workouts and going on patrol at night, he still had the energy to show her a great time in bed. He was absolutely amazing.

"So how do you do it." she asked him. He looked at her confused "Do what?" he asked back.

"All of it. You go through this workout, you fight crime, and yet you still have the ability to make love to me everynight. How do you do it?" She asked again. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess i don't really think about it." he said. She just rolled her eyes at the answer.

The took a hot shower together and of course made love again. The sex in their relationship was out of control. Bruce had to get a new bed after letting her be on top. She rode him so hard the bed just collapsed, but Bruce enjoyed it. They decided to let things get kinky. Bruce took Diana's lasso and tied her up in all different types of positions and was very rough with her. Diana loved every second of that. He made her hurt so good.

Some time later, Bruce was working late at his company. He got a call from Diana.

"Hello" he answered.

"Bruce, i'm outnumbered!" she cried.

"Wait what's happening!?" He asked in horror.

I'm being attacked by ahhhahahaggggg." She screamed in pain.

DIANA!" Bruce cried out. He heard someone pick up the phone. "If you want to see your bitch again meet Luthor at Lexcorp." a familiar voice said. "I Don't know who you are or what you want. But i will promise you one thing. You fucked up!" Bruce coldly threatened. The man chuckled. "We'll see who really fucked up." The man said as he hung up. Bruce let out a cry of anger as he slammed his fist onto the desk and destroyed it. He suited up and headed to Lexcorp.

It was gnawing at him. "Who the hell was that?" Batman had no time to figure it out. Obviously Luthor was behind this. He was walking into a trap and he knew it. But it was the only thing he could do to save Diana. He entered Luthor's office.

"You wanted me, you got me." Batman said. He heard a gun cocked right behind his head.

"Oh, we got you, you son of a bitch." Batman turned his head to see Slade Wilson ,or as he preferred to be called Deathstroke, holding a gun against his head. Luthor swiveled around in his chair to see them.

"Nice of you to drop in. I see you've met my new business associate." Luthor said. "How much money did you pay to hire this washed up chump." Batman taunted. "Enough." Luthor replied. Slade growled in anger.

"Where is she?" Batman demanded.

"This way." Luthor said as he stood up and escorted them to a room where Diana was bound. For those of you that don't know, Wonder Woman's weakness is being bound.

"You're girl has a very….Kinky weakness. For lack of any other way to describe it." Slade said brushing his hand across her face. She jerked her head away in disgust. Diana looked up at Bruce. "You shouldn't have come here. They're going to torture you." She said. "I couldn't leave you." he said softly. Slade gaged. "Can we torture this asshole before i puke?" Slade demanded.

They tied Bruce to a chair and had a big guy punching him. "Luthor, i have a personal issue with this punk." Slade said tired of watching. "As do i Mr. Wilson." Luthor replied. "Then why do you have me watching from the sideline? You know i can hurt Batman more than this chump." Slade pleaded.

"I want Batman to suffer. And i need to interrogate him on how to remove his mask. It has many traps to keep people from removing it. You don't do suffering, you do killing." Luthor said. "Give me a minute with him and i'll make him sing." Slade said pulling out a small knife. Luthor raised an eyebrow intrigued. "Fine." Luthor granted Slade a chance to torture the Dark Knight.

Slade had the big guy leave the room. It was just him Bruce, and Diana still tied up. "It's good you don't talk. Now i have a chance to cause you pain." Slade said. "And the best part is that your girl has to watch every second of it." Slade taunted running his hand through Diana's hair. "Go to hell you demented bastard!" She shrieked. Slade delivered a backhand to Diana's face. Bruce tried to break free from the chair as hard as he could. He couldn't stand to see her get hit.

"Try all you want, it won't work. Does it bother you to be with a girl who's stronger than you?" Slade asked. "How did you capture her?" Batman asked.

Luthor entered the room with a robot. "I'm sorry to interrupt the interrogation but i wanted to show Batman the tool that will bring forth the end of the Justice League." Luthor said smugly. "These robots are very strong, Diana could only take on a few at a time but she was bull rushed by the vast amount of these tough machines. With Superman and you two dead, the rest of the league will scatter in fear of me. It was i who supplied Joker with Kryptonite bullets. And when i found out you two were, well getting it on, i found a perfect opportunity to not only kill the Bat, but mentally break him. I'm going to leave the room and watch from that window as Slade tears you apart and you will beg for mercy. Then i will kill her and make you watch. You will beg me to kill you Batman. You will beg me." Luthor was serious. He had lost it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

"You know i've never understood all these elaborate tortures." Slade said pulling out a small knife. "It's a simple thing to threaten a man and cause him more pain then can endure. And of course it's not the pain you fear, it's the thought that if you don't give me the information i want, there will be nothing left down there to identity you as a man." Slade was threatening Batman with the removal of his penis.

"Bruce, just tell them." Diana begged. Bruce looked her. "Please." She mouthed. Bruce sighed and told Slade how to remove his mask. Slade did as he was instructed. Luthor entered the room to witness it. Slade removed Batman's mask and just laughed. "Bruce Wayne? Bruce fucking Wayne." Slade chuckled. Luthor kneeled down in front of Bruce.

"So there really isn't anything to fear behind the mask. Behind the mask you are a spoiled brat. I rich kid with mommy and daddy issues." Luther taunted the defeated bat.

"Don't listen to them Bruce." Diana shouted.

"I want you to beg me for mercy. Beg me not to kill her. Or Slade will remove your manhood and force you to watch her die." Luther threatened. Bruce looked up to Diana. "Don't beg them. Don't you dare beg them." She demanded. "What's it gonna be Bruce?" Luther asked.

Bruce took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I have a little itch. Down there. Do you mind?" Bruce wasn't going to give these assholes the satisfaction of breaking him. He knew he and Diana were dead either way. Slade kicked Bruce in the chest. Still attached to the chair he fell back. "Say goodbye to your little friend" Slade said. But then a miracle happened.

A large figure crashed into the room. Diana and Bruce thought they were going crazy because they figure looked like they're fallen friend. But it was him. Superman was alive. He used his heat vision to free Bruce from the Chair. Bruce got up and Delivered a kick to Slade's face. Slade staggered backwrads, he then dropped a smoke pellet down and disappeared. Clark then freed Diana from her chains. She got up and wrapped her arms around Clark. "I thought you were dead." she cried with tears of joy in her eyes. "I was." Clark replied. Bruce knocked out Lex. He then restrained Luthor and zip tied his hands together and then looked at his friend. Bruce and Clark stared at each other.

"Next time i think i'll let you take care of the Joker." Clark joked. Bruce didn't have a reply. He was lost for words. Clark just grinned and wrapped his arms around his friend. Bruce didn't even hug back. He didn't even know what was happening. "I know it's a lot to take in. But it's me." Clark said. It was a short lived reunion as the room was flooded by Luthor's robots. The hero's immediately formed up and got ready to fight.

With the help of Superman, Diana and Bruce were making short work of these robots. "Bruce, Diana and I are gonna clear a path for you to get out of here and find Slade. He's controlling these things remotely. Bruce got ready as Diana and Clark cleared the way for him. Bruce sprinted through the opening they made for him. "Kick his ass." Diana said as he ran past her to find Slade. Clark continued to fight the bots with Diana.

Bruce chased Slade to the roof where he was waiting for Bruce. "It's been a long time since we last fought." Slade says. "It was over quickly if i remember correctly. You're getting slow in your old age." Bruce taunted. "Let this fight be our last!" Slade yelled as he charged Bruce. Bruce stuffed Slade's takedown attempt and wrapped his arms around Slade's waist. He lifted him up and slammed Slade down on the ground. He mounted Slade and started raining punches. Slade tried to wrap Bruce in a triangle and was able to lock it up. He started squeezing hard preventing Bruce from breathing. Bruce was able to get his footing right as he wrapped his arms around Slade's leg and picked him up again. Slade delivered a couple punches to Bruce's face, but he replied by slamming Slade onto his back again. Slade kicked Bruce away and stumbled up to his feet.

"You getting tired Slade?" Bruce asked. Slade backed up the edge of the building and looked back at Bruce.

"You know Bruce. There's a couple things i can't fight in this world. I can't fight change. And i can't fight gravity." Bruce knew what Slade was planning. "My whole life, all i ever did was fight. But i just can't do it anymore. I'm old and am well past my prime. My time is done Bruce." Slade said as he began to lean back.

"Where's the remote?" Bruce asked. Slade looked at him confused.

"What remote?" Slade asked.

"The one you're using to control the robots." Bruce explained.

"Lex has it." Slade said.

"But Superman told me…" Bruce realised Clark lead him on a wild goose chase.

"Is he still your friend?" Slade said as a smug smile ran across his face. He then leaned back and allowed himself to fall to his death.

Clark and Diana finished off the robots. "Well if Bruce didn't stop these things from coming then me must be in trouble." Diana said as she hurried toward the door. Clark grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "Diana, wait. Bruce is fine. I lied about Deathstroke having a remote controlling the robots. I had Bruce go after him so i could talk to you alone." Clark said. "Well, what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked. Clark tenderly held her hands. "Diana. I know i've been gone for a while. But i'm back. And i want to be with you." he said caressing her face. "What? No! We can't. I'm with Bruce." she said stepping away from Clark. "Diana, why would you settle for a mortal. I can give you pleasure that he can't. Plus think of the way you and i will age. He will be a weak wrinkled old man in a couple decades. You and i will age nearly identically. You and i belong with each other." Clark said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed him off of her. " What's wrong with you!" she shrieked.

Bruce burst into the room. He had heard Diana yelling. "Are you okay?" He asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Let's get out of here." She said. "Well the car's downstairs." He said. "We're not taking the car." She said as she wrapped her arm around him and flew him back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

_Be warned. This chapter is mostly sex._

 _Chapter 7:_

Bruce and Diana entered the Batcave. She carried him the whole way their. "You know I don't like it when you do that." He growled. "Normally is the time i'd say something to tease you, but right now there's something seriously wrong with Clark." She said. Bruce nodded in agreement. "I know. He sent me on the wild goose chase to find Slade." Bruce said. "What happened to him anyway?" she asked. Be sighed. "He's gone." he said. "Bruce did you?..." she was unable to finish her question as Bruce snapped.

"You believe i killed him?" he shouted. "I don't know what to believe anymore." she said softly. "I thought our friend was back. But now i doubt that It really is Clark." she sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. Bruce sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He laid down on the couch still holding her. Her head rested on his chest. She laid her hand over his heart, she loved the feeling of it. He had such a strong heartbeat, it oddly comforted her to listen to it.

"What do we do now?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "For now we just let it go. For now, we just enjoy each other." she said removing his mask and planting a kiss on his lips.

She wanted to make love with Bruce but for other reasons than she just needed to release some stress or just simply wanted it. What Clark said got her thinking "can this mortal really please her, the way he can?" And how could she know for sure. Bruce was the only man she had ever slept with. She enjoyed it alot, but Clark wasn't even human. He could possibly be better than Bruce. She felt so guilty for feeling this way. Even as Bruce powerfully thrust himself deep inside of her, she can't fully enjoy it as half of her mind is focusing on Clark. Bruce noticed she wasn't fully into it

You're too worried about Clark, aren't you?" He asked as he loving caressed her cheek. Diana nodded. Bruce stopped thrusting out of respect that she wasn't up for it. She felt bad so she decided to get down on her knees and take Bruce's member in mouth. She needed to get all thoughts of Clark out of her mind. She needed to focus on pleasing Bruce. And he was pleased.

Her mouth was so wet and warm. She had no gag reflex so she was able to fit all 10 inches, no problem. Bruce groaned as she invited his whole length deep down her throat. She then slowly released. His member was completely covered with her saliva.

She stroked it while she gave her mouth a break. "My god, you're amazing" he grunted. She smiled and wrapped her lips around his penis again. He stood up, grabbed the back of her head, and started to truth his member down her throat. She loved it when Bruce took charge. She was getting turned on again. She forgot all about Clark. Now it was time to please the man she truly cared about. He released his member from her mouth and allowed her to breath.

She got down on all fours and stuck her but up in the air. Bruce placed himself behind her and took her doggy style. He forced himself deep into her. She arched her back and moaned loudly as her lover pounded her from behind. The Amazon warrior loved to feel vulnerable by this man. She loved the way he gave it to her. Clark had no idea when he said Batman couldn't please her.

She forced Bruce onto his back. It was time for her to take charge as she rode him. Bruce tightly gripped her hips and helped guide her up and down ontop of him. Bruce had slept with a number of women, but Diana defiantly gave him a physical and emotional pleasure unlike any of them. She contiued to ride up and down on his member. Bruce rolled over top of her and cotinued to thrust. They felt their climaxes coming. With a loud moan, they came together.

They took a bath together, to relax and of course get clean after having dirty sex. "The real Clark is still in their somewhere. And we're gonna save him." She said. "I think I have an idea to figure out what happened." Bruce said. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I'm simply going to unlock his mind." Bruce said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

Clark entered the Batcave. "You wanted to see me Bruce?" Clark asked. Bruce stood their with a cold stare. "Diana told me what you tried to do." Bruce said. A grin spread across Clarks face.

"You don't deserve her Bruce. You went to go rescue her and you got captured too. I saved both of you. You will be a crippled old man while she still looks like the goddess she is. I am the one meant to be with her. Not you."

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one." Bruce said.

"Don't make me your enemy Bruce. Break up with her and I'll let you keep your spine. We can still be friends, but Diana will be mine." Clark said.

"That's not going to happen." Bruce stood his ground. Clarks grinned turned to a frown. "I'll give you a day to reconsider." Clark said as he left. Bruce put his finger up to his ear. "Alfred, did we get it?" Bruce asked. Alfred spoke to him through the com channel. "Yes master Bruce. You should be able to see the results on the computer." Alfred answered.

Diana entered the room."What was that all about?" She asked. "I had Alfred set up a scanner. While I spoke to Clark we scanned his brain. I'm going to go through his memories and see what's going on." Bruce said.

Bruce found a memory of a gray haired man speeking to Clark. "That's his father Jor-el. He reading poetry to Clark." Diana said. "That makes no sense. From what Clark told me years ago, he was sent here minutes after his birth. Jor-el had no time to read anything to him." Bruce said typing somthing into the computer.

"What are you doing" she asked. "This is a tampered memory, I've dealt with this before. It's an incripted message." Bruce said.

After some work, what Jor-el said changed. "My son. Diana Prince is the love of your life. You must take her from that bastard friend of yours. You must listen to Lex Luthor. He will lead you down the path of righteousness." Jor-el said.

"Somehow Lex messed with Clarks head. He's doing what Luthor wants him to do. Break us apart. He probably wants Clark to allow Luthor to enter your mind too." Bruce warned Diana.

"What do you think he wants with you?" She asked. "I have no powers useful to him. He just wants me dead." Bruce said. "How can we save Clark?" She asked. "I have an idea but you're not going to like it?" Bruce warned.

"Right now Clark has no choice but to do whatever Luthor tells him. I'm going to have to get him to fight it himself." Bruce said. "And how are you going to get him to do that?" She asked. "I'm going to have him try and kill me." Bruce said. Diana gasped. Bruce said it so calmly as if it was just a normal thing to say.

"Bruce there's another way. There has to be." She tried to rationalize. "I knew you wouldn't like it. That's why I'm sorry." Bruce said. "For what?" She asked. "This!" He said as he sprayed a mist into her face. It was a powerful knockout gas. It affected her quickly.

She passed out and fell into his arms. He gently caught her and carred her to the bedroom and laid her down in Bed. "I love you." He said softly to her as he kissed her lips for possibly the last time. He did the same to Alfred and set him down in a guest bed. He couldn't let either of them interfere with him. "Thank you Alfred. For everything." Bruce said softly as he placed his hand on Alfred's forehead.

Bruce got ready to take on Clark. He still felt responsible for his death. That made it his responsibility to save him. He was ready to die to save his friend. Ready to die to save his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

Clark entered the cave once again. "Are you going to give her up? Or will I have to force you too?" Clark asked. Bruce took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Too die as a man or to live as a slave. A man chooses, a slave obeys." Bruce said.

"What are you doing Bruce." Clark asked with a smirk on his face. Bruce pushed a button on the bat computer it showed a video of Lex Luthor. "You obey this man now if I'm correct." Bruce said. "What is this?" Clark asked.

"This is where you choose to live as a man or obey like a slave." Bruce said as he played the video. It was an old clip of Luthor. "Kill Batman. Slowly and painfully." Luthor said. Clarks eyes glew an evil red. "With pleasure." Clark said as he walked towards Bruce.

"A man chooses, a slave obeys." Bruce said as Clark drove his fist into Bruce's body. Clark was going verly light but it was still extremely painful. He punched Bruce across the face and sent him flying across the room. Bruce groaned pain and coughed up blood. He struggled to his feet, "A man chooses, a slave obeys." He said again. Clark picked up by the throat and drove him to the ground. Bruce let out a brief shout of pain. Clark mounted him and punched Bruce in the face again. He hit him 3 more times. Bruce was a bloody mess. "Any last words?" Clark asked. Bruce placed his hand on Clarks shoulder. "Don't be Luthors slave. Be the man your father _truly_ wanted you to be." Bruce said softly as he lost consciousness.

Clarks mind began to burn. He began to fight for control over what Luthor did to him. Finally he could feel he was free and had control over himself. He got off Bruce and kneeled by his side. Clark saw what he did to his Brother. Bruce was dead. He let out a scream of anger and pain after killing his brother. The scream woke up Diana. She sat up in the bed. "Bruce." She gasped as she flew as fast she could to the cave.

Her heart broke as she saw Clark kneeling beside Bruce. Her face lit up in anger as she attacked Clark. Clark lowered his defense to accept the beating he deserved. "You monster! You evil monster!" She screamed as she beat Clark. She got off of him and wrapped her arms around Bruce's body. Her face filled with tears as she broke down crying for the loss of her lover.

"I tried to stop myself. I was too weak." Clark tried to explain. "Get away from us!" She cried. "Diana." Clark said softly. "Leave!" She screamed in anger. Clark bowed his head and left.

She held Bruce in her arms. "Don't leave me. Please. Stay with me." She pleaded. She placed her hand over his heart. The same heart that she loved to feel beat against her hand was gone. Until she heard a very faint gasp for air coming from Bruce. Followed by a very faint heartbeat. Diana wasted no time in getting him in a bed and attached him to an IV.

And it worked. Bruce was stable now. Diana stayed by his side as he rested. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You're gonna be okay." She whispered in his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

Bruce was put into a coma after Clark beat him within an inch of his life. Diana stayed at his side. She didn't want Bruce to be alone. Alfred was very worried for Bruce as well.

Now that she resented Clark, all she carred about was Bruce. He was everything to her, just like she was everything to him. Diana still at his side held his hand. She then rested her head in his hand.

Bruce's flanger twitched. She felt it and looked up at his face. She saw his eyes slowly open. He slowly turned his head and looked at her with his eyes half open. Tears of joy filled her face as she starred at Bruce. "If this is heavan, it's pretty good so far." He said cracking a smile across his face. She shared the smile with him as she got into the bed with him.

She guided Bruce's head to rest on her chest. "I'm so happy your okay." She said. "You need to stop worring about me princess." He said. "How can I? You let Clark nearly beat you to death." She snapped. "But did he kill me? I'm still here. I saved him." He said.

She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry." Bruce said. She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm just glad your okay." She said.

They laid their holding eachother for a little while longer. "Did I miss anything?" He asked. "Rumor has it that Clark snuck into Lex's prison cell and broke his legs." she said. Bruce nodded.

She placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you." She said. Bruce smiled. "I know princess." He replied. "Don't make me put you back in a coma." She warned.

The End.


End file.
